Club or Bedroom?
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Ronald has found a new girl but will she join him in bed. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry about the spelling errors. I saw those after I published it... I don't own Kuroshituji this is just a fan fiction. The show and manga own to their rightful owners.


**Ronald Knox was at work doing what he normally does, nothing. Unless he is told to. As soon as work was over he hit the door and was gone, where he doesn't even know. Well maybe he does, kind of. it's a club we all know that but which one? That's an answer un-known to all man kind.**

**He walked in the door and the club was jumping. People dancing and parting every where you look. Ronald was right where he needed to be right after a 'long' day of doing much of nothing… He started dancing then after a while he needed a drink. After he got his drink he started looking for the best looking girl in the club. **

**He looked everywhere then he spotted her. An employee and the club. She was helping the D.J. with some cords and such when Ronald went to talk to her. She paid no attention to him.**

"**Come back in ten minutes I will be on break." She said not taking her eyes off of her work but she still managed to smile and work. **

**Ten minutes came around and to Ronald it felt like ten years. He looked around the small club the best he could no sign of her. **

"**Looking for someone?" A female voice asked from behind Ronald. He turned around and there she was.**

"**Ah there you are so you wanna dance?" Ronald asked waist no time just talking about random things.**

"**Sure but first can I get your name I'm Scarlett." She said smiling.**

"**I'm Ronald Knox. Now" He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "Lets dance." He dragged her on to the dance floor and the two started to dance.**

**By the end on the night the two where rather close and Ronald didn't want to say good bye after just dancing but how was he supposed to get a girl he barley even knows into bed with him? That's a question only Ronald knew the answer to. **

**Scarlett had to help close up the club but as soon as she walked out the door Ronald was outside waiting on her.**

"**So are you going to follow me all the way home or do I need to beat you down now?" She asked in a sarcastic way. Ronald just snickered and continued to follow the girl.**

"**That's fine if you want to follow me but I know guys like you all you wanna do is get in the bed with me so you can fuck me but you know its not going to work like that for two reasons." She said as they continued walking down the dark street. Ronald only looked at her. She stopped walking.**

"**Number one I'm not that easy to get into bed and two I'm not going home right now. I know its cold but I have a secret place I go to after work so I can relieve stress and relax after a long night at work." She continued walking. "If you wanna come that's fine but, don't get your hopes up for sex!" Ronald kind of pouted when she said that but oddly he was fine with it.**

**Maybe ten minutes later they reached the place Scarlett was talking about. It was a quiet little place and only Scarlett ,and now Ronald, knew where it was. There where some torches that where barely burning around a small pond looking thing. Scarlett went up to the torches and blew on them some, just enough to make them glow with light. **

**Scarlet started taking her shirt off and Ronald just stood there confused.**

"**I thought you said-" He said then being cut off by Scarlett.**

"**I did, but I didn't say no swimming."**

"**S-swimming?" He asked confused.**

"**Oh please tell me you've heard of swimming."**

"**I have but in this cold you must be crazy!" He said closing his jacket like a little girl or something.**

"**The water is NOT cold. Actually its much warmer than the air its just cold when you get out which is why I stay here until sunrise then I go home." She sad as she slid her pants off. She walked over to the little pond and slowly got into the water. It was soothing to her it was the perfect temperature to keep her warm the rest of the night.**

"**So are you going to stand there or do you want to get in to? And maybe if you don't have to be anywhere when we leave here we can go back to my place and I don't know do some stuff.." She smiling at Ronald.**

**He quickly was out of all his clothes but his boxers and was in the water with her. After a few minutes of sitting there Ronald wanted to do more than sit there so he tried to make a move on her by rubbing her leg. She looked at him and smiled. **

"**I really don't think it's a good idea to do that in here…" She said as looked at Ronald almost apologetically. **

**Sunrise came and Scarlett and Ronald where dressed and headed to Scarlett's place. When they arrived it wasn't what Ronald had expected it to be. A rather big house for a person who works at a night club. They walked in the door and Ronald already had his hands all over her.**

"**Before we go up stairs you don't have a job or anything to go to do you?" She asked.**

**Ronald looked at her not really wanting to tell her he had to meet William first thing today for some important thing Ronald didn't really care about. **

"**Yes but as soon as I get done I will come back." He said turning around sadly and going to the door.**

"**You say that but you wont come back, see ya around Ronald." Scarlett said as she turned around and sadly walked down the hall way. **

**Ronald was almost sad that she felt this way but if he didn't go meet with William he probably wouldn't see anyone ever again.**

**At night fall Ronald returned to Scarlett's just in to catch her leaving for work.**

"**So where you headed?" He asked as Scarlett walked out her front door passed him. **

"**So you did come back?" She asked as she turned around to look at him.**

"**I said I would."**

"**Well its too late now I have to be at work."**

"**Tell 'em you were sick or something they will understand."**

"**I'm sure they will but I mean…"She paused to think, "I guess one night wont hurt."**

**They quickly ran inside and into Scarlett's room. By the time Scarlett had time to close to door Ronald had already got his shirt, jacket, shoes, socks and pants off now he was just in his boxers and it wont be long until he was out of those. She just smiled as she started taking her shirt off. He walked over to her and helped her take everything off.**

**She was now bare and so was Ronald. He started to kiss her and made his way towards the bed. Scarlett laid on the bed and Ronald got on top of her. He continued to kiss her, but this time his tongue was in her mouth. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him up slightly.**

"**Ronald…" She said quietly. He looked at her kind of confused.**

"**Look I've never had…sex…before so please, please be gentle." She said almost pleading. Ronald just smiled and nodded. **

**He started kissing her neck, she closed her eyes and smiled while he did this. He pushed down some and pressed his warm bare body against hers. He stopped and looked at her with a slight smile on his face. **

"**Are you ready?" He asked looking at her smiling.**

"**Ready as I'll ever be…"She said getting more nerves by the second. Her hands were sweaty and she was tensed up. She knew the pain to come. She really hoped Ronald would be easy so he wont hurt her to bad more than what was supposed to happen.**

**She readied herself for his entry. He moved slightly and went in slightly. She tensed up more every time he moved. **

"**Loosen up a little…" He said trying to go in more.**

**She loosed up a little but not to much. He thrust just a tad and she let out a ear bursting scream and blood ran down her leg. He pulled out of her and looked at her concerned.**

"**I'm okay…" She said wanting him to continue. He reentered her and the pain was quickly replaced by pure pleasure. He moved back and forth and got faster and faster. Scarlett moaned every time he moved. It was amazing and she loved it. **

**A few minutes after there climaxes Ronald pulled out of her and started to kiss her. He laid beside her and wrapped her in his arms. Scarlett never wanted to leave his arms and for that matter Ronald didn't want to leave either. **


End file.
